One of recent major trends in development of semiconductor chip technology is to reduce a size of a component. As a result, a semiconductor package is required to have a compact size, and, at the same time, implement a plurality of pins in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for a compact semiconductor chip, and the like, even in the field of package technology.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand described above, is a fan-out package. Such a fan-out package may have a compact size and allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing electrical connection structures outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Meanwhile, recently, the fan-out package has been required to improve a heat dissipation function which is necessary in a premium application processor (AP).